Compute the smallest positive integer $n$ such that
\[\sum_{k = 0}^n \log_2 \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2^{2^k}} \right) \ge 1 + \log_2 \frac{2014}{2015}.\]
Answer: First,
\[\sum_{k = 0}^n \log_2 \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2^{2^k}} \right) = \log_2 \left[ \prod_{k = 0}^n \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2^{2^k}} \right) \right].\]We want to evaluate
\[(1 + x)(1 + x^2)(1 + x^4) \dotsm (1 + x^{2^n})\]at $x = \frac{1}{2}.$  By difference of squares,
\begin{align*}
(1 + x)(1 + x^2)(1 + x^4) \dotsm (1 + x^{2^n}) &= \frac{1 - x^2}{1 - x} \cdot \frac{1 - x^4}{1 - x^2} \cdot \frac{1 - x^8}{1 - x^4} \dotsm \frac{1 - x^{2^{n + 1}}}{1 - x^{2^n}} \\
&= \frac{1 - x^{2^{n + 1}}}{1 - x}.
\end{align*}At $x = \frac{1}{2},$
\[\frac{1 - x^{2^{n + 1}}}{1 - x} = \frac{1 - (\frac{1}{2})^{2^{n + 1}}}{1 - \frac{1}{2}} = 2 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n + 1}}} \right),\]and
\[\log_2 \left[ 2 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n + 1}}} \right) \right] = \log_2 \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n + 1}}} \right) + 1.\]Thus, we want the smallest positive integer $n$ such that
\[1 - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n + 1}}} \ge \frac{2014}{2015}.\]This is equivalent to
\[\frac{1}{2^{2^{n + 1}}} \le \frac{1}{2015},\]or $2^{2^{n + 1}} \ge 2015.$

For $n = 2,$ $2^{2^{n + 1}} = 2^{2^3} = 2^8 = 256,$ and for $n = 3,$ $2^{2^{n + 1}} = 2^{2^4} = 2^{16} = 65536,$ so the smallest such $n$ is $\boxed{3}.$